mecfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures
''"Clone Wars Adventures, The Force is in YOU." ''-The Clone Wars Adventures catchphrase. The '''Clone Wars Adventures '''is a Online Multiplayer game about the New Star Wars The Clone Wars TV Series created by SOE. In the game, there are small minigames, as well as species you can play as, including Trandoshan, Zebrak (Jedi Members Only), Togruta (Galactic Passport Only), Clone, Human, and Twi'lek. Description & Enviroment Clone Wars Adventures is a free to play MMORPG created by SOE. The beginning of the game starts you off with Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Mace, & Yoda describing the controls to the game. Then Mace gives you your training lightsaber. The enviroment consists of a Jedi Temple with a few places. They include the War Room, Shops, Main Hall, Training Room, Hangar, Ryloth, Iceberg III, Umbara, Dathomir and Geonosis. The games also allows the player to purchase items, houses, furniture, companions, sidekicks, actions, and many other things with either Republic Credits or Station Cash. Players There are three different types of players (or users) in Clone Wars Adventures. They are Jedi Members, Free Members, and Emissaries. Jedi Members Jedi Members are members who pay either a monthly rate or have lifetime and full access in Clone Wars Adventures. Free Members Free Members are members who have limited access to the game. Emissaries Emissaries are supervisors of the game. Although they supervise the games, they host parties and special events. Jedi Membership To get Jedi Membership you have to buy it with Credit Card, Paypal, SMS, or Station Cash. Here is the cost of Jedi Membership: *1 Month: $5.99 or 599 SC *3 Months: $14.99 or 1499 SC *6 Months: $26.99 or 2699 SC *12 Months: $39.99 or 3999 SC *Lifetime Membership: $49.99 or 4999 SC *Season Pass: 1999 SC Minigames & Battle Zones *''Hasbro ''Attack Shuttle *Force Connection *Attack Cruiser *Blaster Training (Jedi Membership Only) *Card Commander *Crisis Ziro (Jedi Membership Only) *Crystal Attunement (Jedi Membership Only) *Daily Spin *Daily Trivia (Jedi Membership Only) *Droid Programming (Jedi Membership Only) *Dark Side Duel (Jedi Membership Only) *Daily Holocron (Jedi Membership Only) *Republic Defender *Starfighter *Battle of Umbara *''Hasbro ''Biggest Battles: Ryloth (Expired) *Geonosis Saga *Mission to Iceberg III *Star Typer *Republic Gunship *Fleet Commander (Jedi Membership Only) *Skirmish on Carlac *Card Assault *Ryloth *Carlac *Umbara *Felucia Items There are many items purchasable in CWA. They are: *Crates & Codes *Collections *Housing *Vehicles *Actions *Gear *Companions (formerly pets) *Mounts *Card Commander Collections & Mission Tokens A new Clone Wars Adventures update during Dec. 15, 2011 started a new Player vs Enviroment known as the Battle of Umbara. The update also started new collections for the PvE and the Jedi Temple in which the player can find small red or blue holograms on the ground to receive pieces of the collection. Mission tokens are tokens that can be used to trade in for special gear and/or consumables. They are earned by completing quests on Felucia or Coruscant. Crates & Codes Another update started the Crates & Codes in CWA. This update allows players to purchase access codes for 200 SC each to unlock crates to get any item in the game for free. The crates are earned by getting high scores in most of the minigames, with the exception of the daily games. Currency After the official launch of Clone Wars Adventures, in games currency was used to purchase most items. The two currencies were Station Cash and Republic Credits. Republic Credits The main currency of the game, credits were used to purchase most of the items in CWA. Its purchasable using Station Cash. Station Cash The secondary currency of CWA. Station Cash (abbv. SC), is used for other items, credits, and Membership (in-game payment). NPCs NPCs or Non-Player Characters were unnamed avatars with any type of gear that either stand in most worlds, walk, or attack. Types of NPCs *Nonmoving NPCs- Stands near corners *Moving NPCs- Moves around safe respawn points in Combat sites *Support NPCs- Doesn't move but shoots down enemies. Characters Characters are a special type of NPC that will talk to the player if clicked on. They usually host games. Station Cash Cards & Free Membership Station Cash Cards Players can add Station Cash (SC) to their account not only by purchasing it, but they can also buy Station Cash cards in which rewards the player with 1000 SC & one piece of an armor set exclusive to the cards. Cards can be purchase for $10.00 USD at 7-Eleven, Toys "R" Us, GameStop, and Walmart. Free Membership Players can get free Jedi Membership by purchasing either the Galactic Passport or Hasbro Star Wars Figurines. Hasbro figures get you 450 SC & one month membership. The Galactic Passport gives the player 500 SC & 90 day (three Months) membership. Category:Games